Little Red
by wiblywoblytimeywimey
Summary: Edward doesn't want to be without Bella anymore, so he returns to Forks on Halloween night, but what is his reaction when he find Bella doing something with a certain someone that he would have never expected of her. One-shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I decided to write this one shot because I got bored, I may write a prequel as to how this all started, and I may write another story about when Edward confronts Jasper, or should I just leave it at this, what do you all think?

The song for this chapter is Aly Walk With Me by The Raveonettes, I strongly recommend you listen to it while reading the story, it's meant to be the song that's playing when Edward shows up at Bella's house.

* * *

**Edward C. P.O.V**

It was the dead of night, not a sound would have been heard if it weren't for the fact that tonight was Halloween.

Every resident between the ages of 18 and 35 were partying, but I was drawn to a particular house.

I know that I swore I would never return to Forks, but I simply couldn't help myself. Bella was and always will be the love of my existence; I was stupid for leaving her. What if Victoria or Laurent found her? I would exist no more, I'll tell you that much. There is no place for me if there is no Bella.

I sighed as I got closer to her, my love. The thought of her divine presence drove me to run faster towards her, so I could watch her while she slept and press chaste kisses to her perfectly full lips.

She wouldn't be partying, she would just be sitting in her room, listening to classical music and reading a book. I knew my sweet Bella so well. And she would be so happy to see me after a year. I know she would. I'm the love of her life as well. I just know it.

When I arrived at the two-story home, it wasn't classical music that assaulted my ears; it was absolutely horrid types of music that I was expect anyone to listen to except Bella. Maybe Angela and Jessica were staying with her for the night, she probably doesn't want to be out because Halloween reminds her of vampires, and vampires remind her of me. Yeah, that's probably it.

But Angela and Jessica weren't with Bella, and Charlie wasn't at home either. Perhaps he was staying with Billy Black, or someone from La Push, I didn't really spend much time thinking about it. Because when I silently climbed through Bella's window and followed her scent down to the living room, I stood in the shadow where Bella could not see me, too frozen in shock to move.

From where I stood, I could see Bella's head thrown back in ecstasy, her lips that were covered in dark red lip gloss formed an O, and a silk red cape that was still tied in a knot, hanging around her neck, was splayed across the couch. I'm guessing she was meant to be Red Riding Hood. I bit back a growl as Bella breathed heavily, clutching at the shoulders of the man who pumped in and out of her pale body. I watched as her back arched and rubbed against his stomach, I watched as he bent to press open mouthed kisses to her neck, and I watched as the two of them lost themselves in pleasure.

This man who I did not know, but I hated him with everything in me, held Bella slightly off the couch as his thrusting began to pick up pace. Bella let out another throaty moan, and the man began to groan. But I knew that groan, I had heard it some nights from a few bedroom's away. I had always tried to block out those noises, but the memories of hearing my sister and her husband having sex a few doors down from me came flooding back.

Just as these thoughts ran through my mind, and a look of recognition flashed across my face, the man with the short and messy blond hair lifted his head up to nip at the knot of the cape that still hung loosely around Bella's neck. I swear I could have killed the vampire that was defiling my love right then and there.

"Jasper," Bella moaned as she raked her fingernails down Jasper's back. I couldn't believe my eyes. How could my brother do this?

But suddenly it all began to make sense, all those extra hunting trips that Jasper took by himself made sense. He was sneaking around with Bella all this time. But had it only been since I left? Or have they been having sex since Bella first came to Forks.

As Jasper rolled his hips when he was once again completely inside her, Bella's toes curled, then Jasper was pulling out and repeating the action again. Slowly, far more slowly than what it sounded like when he was with Alice. It seemed like Jasper was trying to savour the moment, like he wanted to remember what Bella's face looked like as he brought her to the edge.

"Ugh, Jasper," Bella exclaimed. "Stop teasing!"

"But it's so…" Jasper smirked as he rolled his hips against hers again, and her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head, "… fun."

I should have killed him. I should have ripped his head off.

"Faster." Bella demanded.

"Beg for it." Jasper commanded.

"No." Bella said stubbornly. To prove his point, Jasper rolled his hips slowly once again and bent down to kiss her. And it was far more heated than how I had kissed her. Jasper wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth, and teasing her until she was a pleading mess.

"Please, Jasper, please." Bella begged as she arched her back again, trying to get more friction. "Please Jasper. Harder! Please!"

This time when Jasper pulled out, he slammed himself back in and rolled his hips quickly before pulling out slowly again. And then he just slammed himself back in, grasping Bella's hips and lifting her lower body from the couch again. I could hear their skin slapping as Jasper rammed his hips against hers; see the beads of sweat coming from Bella. It must have hurt her; it had to be hurting her.

"Faster," Bella breathed, her head falling to the side, her mouth hanging open. And Jasper did go faster. And as soon as they reached their climax together, Jasper was on the other side of the couch with Bella on top of him, the two of them breathing heavily.

"I should go soon." Jasper whispered, loud enough for Bella and me to hear. I should've killed him. I should've taken a chunk out of him at least.

"I don't want you to." Bella admitted and Jasper brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to either." Jasper informed her. "But Alice is going to get suspicious. And I don't want to hurt her the way that Edward hurt you." I almost couldn't contain the growl that threatened to spill out at his words. This was how he was getting back at me? "This is going to have to be enough for now. Are you okay with that?"

"This _is _enough." Bella assured Jasper. "I just got out of a serious relationship and I'm not ready to commit to anyone. And I don't want this to stop." So that's all it was? Just a friends with benefits relationship? How could Jasper have done this? To Alice and I?

"Don't worry, it won't stop." Jasper says. And then Bella's moving her body and sinking down on to Jasper again.

As Jasper lets out a grunt when Bella starts moving, and she begins moaning, my heart breaks.


	2. AN

**A/N: **I know you wanted it, I've got it for you. The prequel to "Little Red" and "99 Problems". I may write another story about what happens when Jasper finds out that Edward found out about Jasper boning Edward's ex-girlfriend... yeah...


End file.
